Stand By Me
by am4muzik
Summary: Mia's not happy when she sees what Kendall was doing at the mall. She confronts him about it at home. She definitely didn't expect what Kendall had to say. Contains *SMUT*


I fiddled with my hair a bit and glanced down, nervously tugging at the end of of my shirt. Kendall will be home any minute now, and I don't know how to approach him about this. I mean, it was probably nothing right? Yeah. Yeah it was nothing.

Oh who the fuck am I kidding? He was definitely with that blonde bitch. Now I just have to find out who she was.

I heard the back door open and Kendall's voice. "Mia?"

"I'm up here!" I called.

I heard the familiar sound of his feet coming up the stairs. He poked his head into our room. "There you are, my gorgeous girl. Have a good day?"

He leaned down to kiss me and I turned away. "Mia, what's wrong?"

"Who was she, Kendall?"

I felt the bed dip slightly as he sat down next to me. "Who?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Don't play this off, Kendall. The blonde girl you were talking and laughing with. Did you _see_ the way she held your arm? And let's not forget that little 'trip' when you just _had_ to be there to catch her," I huffed angrily.

Kendall stood up from the bed. "You were spying on me?"

I stood up to try and match his height...it didn't work. "I wasn't spying! I went to the mall with my friends because _you-_" I poked his chest "-were supposed to be recording. But instead I see you with _her!_ Now answer my question, dammit. Who was she?"

"She was...a friend," he muttered.

"Kendall!" I shouted. "Look, if you want to date her, then fucking date her. But don't string me along!"

Kendall grabbed my face and crashed his lips to mine, sucking gently on my lower lip. I pushed him back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

His eyes softened and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "That's my brother's girlfriend. She um, she helped me pick out a ring..."

"A- a ring?" I choked out.

"Yes. For you. Because you just proved everything I love about you."

"Kendall, what are you talking about?" My thoughts were scattered and I was so confused.

Kendall got down on one knee and slid a velvet box out of his pocket. "Mia, this isn't the way I envisioned this happening, but it makes us stronger nonetheless. You being honest enough to ask me about this was my final confirmation. I love you so much and can't bear to spend a day without you. Will you officially make my heart complete and marry me?"

I felt two stray tears slip as I pulled him up and kissed him. "Yes, Kendall. Yes yes YES!"

He slipped the ring on and kissed me again, this time forcing his tongue inside my mouth. It's one of the things I love about him, how he just takes complete control. He sucked on my neck and I let out a moan.

"Kendall."

"What Mia?"

"Fuck me. Now," I growled.

Kendall smirked and bit down on the sensitive skin around my pulse point.

Alright, I've had enough of this. I pushed him down onto the bed and slowly made my way down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt as I traveled further down. Kendall took in a sharp breath when I let my hand brush over the bulge in his jeans and I smirked.

"Liking that, are we Schmidt?"

"Fuck Mia. That's so not fair."

"Oh?" I played along. "And it's fair when _you_ tease _me_?"

"Well...just please don't," he whimpered.

I undid the top button of his jeans. "Don't what baby? Do you not want me to do this?"

"No! No please, don't stop."

I climbed over him and kissed his nose. "I won't make you suffer too much. Promise," I added with a wink.

I slipped his shirt off his shoulders and let my fingers trace the lines of his muscles. "Mia..."

I giggled and kissed his chest. "Let me have my fun, Kenny." Kendall groaned and flipped us over so he was on top. I let out a little yelp. "What was that for?" I asked, laughing.

Kendall's eyes clouded over with lust. "My shirt comes off, so does yours. It's the way we play, baby. Remember?"

I smirked and nodded, recalling the first time we had played Kendall's "game". But that's another story in itself.

Kendall tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I raised my arms to help him get it off. He smiled down at my body. "How could you think I didn't want this?"

"I dunno," I mumbled. "Sometimes I just get really scared that I'm going to lose you."

Kendall picked up my hand and kissed it, turning it to show me the ring. He tapped it once. "You're never going to lose me."

I got up on my forearms and rubbed my nose against his. "You're digressing."

Kendall laughed and kissed my nose. "Right. Back to work," he said with a wink.

I felt the fire ignite in the pit of my tummy again when I looked into his eyes. "Kendall. You stopped playing," I teased.

Kendall smirked and lifted my back up to unclasp my bra. He slid the straps down my shoulders tantalizingly slow. "Kendall," I growled.

He pressed his index finger to my lips. "Uh uh uh. You remember the rules. Whoever's on top decides."

I groaned but nodded. He pulled my bra off and tossed it to the side on top of his shirt. Kendall leaned down and gently bit down on my nipple. I moaned and arched my back, begging to be closer to him. He placed his hand on my stomach and pushed me back down. "Not yet, baby girl."

"Kendall. Please," I whimpered. "I can't take much more of this."

Kendall gave me a small smile and pecked my lips. "You just have to trust me, Mia."

"I do, Kendall. I trust you with all my heart."

"I won't make you suffer too much," he repeated to tease me.

"Kendall, just fuck me already."

"Touchy touchy." Kendall licked from my neck down, tracing around each breast and sucking on my nipples before continuing down. He made his way to the top of my Soffe shorts and bit down on the band, gently tugging them down.

I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth to stop from crying out. The heat in my belly was already sending me into some kind of twilight zone. And Kendall hadn't even started yet.

I opened my eyes and let out a gasp when I felt his tongue lick up and down my folds.

"Fuck Kenny. Feels so good," I moaned.

He circled my entrance with one finger before pushing it in and expertly hitting my g-spot. "Kendall!" I cried out.

"Let go, baby," he whispered huskily as his finger repeatedly rubbed over my most sensitive area.

And that's all it took. My first orgasm washed over me and left me in a state of shock. I got up onto my knees and crawled over to Kendall. "My turn," I whispered. I pointed to the pillows. "Get your ass up there, Schmidt."

Kendall smirked at me. "Now I can call you that, too."

I laughed. "Not officially...yet. Now go!" I kicked his ass playfully as he climbed onto the bed.

Kendall held his hands up in defense as he sank down onto the pillows. "No need to be hurtful."

I grabbed his hands and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you so much. Now let me have my fun cause you sure as hell didn't let that happen last time."

Kendall shrugged and bit down on his bottom lip. Oh he knows that gets me. I let my hand glide down his gorgeous abs until I reached his unbuttoned jeans. "Well these have been on for too long," I muttered. I yanked his jeans and boxers down revealing his apparently very _very_ excited cock. "Been missing me, Kendall?"

"Not missing...just very happy to have you all to myself."

"I see," I said with a giggle. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began slowly pumping him. Not that he needed any more help. I dipped my head down and licked the head.

"Fuck Mia."

"Yes you will. In a bit."

Without even looking, I could tell Kendall was shaking his head at me. I started sucking him while still pumping him, knowing how much he loves that. I bobbed my head up and down, sticking my tongue out to lick up his shaft every once in a while.

Just as I could tell Kendall was about to let go, I felt his hands in my hair and he was pulling me up. I looked up with confusion. "What happened?"

"Tonight is about both of us. I wanna finish with you."

I licked my lips and crawled over him. "Then do it."

Kendall kissed me hungrily, biting and sucking on my bottom lip. "Oh you bet I will." He climbed over me to be on top again. "Mia, I love you so much."

He aligned his cock at my entrance and kissed me as he pushed himself in. When his full length was in, I bit his lip sharply, then pulled back. "Sorry baby."

Kendall licked his bottom lip. "It's all good. That just means I'm doing a good job." He winked at me and gradually started a steady pace. I grabbed his face and brought him down to kiss me again as we became one. I licked away the beads of sweat starting to form on his neck, loving the salty taste of my boyfriend- no, fiancé.

Kendall thrusts eventually turned erratic and sloppy as we both neared our orgasms.

"Fuck Kendall!" I screamed.

"Oh god Mia. Mia," he moaned. I felt myself slip over the edge and grabbed onto Kendall's shoulders as euphoria washed over me once again. Kendall slowed his pace and milked us both through our orgasms. He finally slumped down on top of me, panting and out of breath. When he mustered up enough energy, Kendall pulled out and laid down next to me.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you Mia...Schmidt."

I gave him a sweet kiss. "Now we just have to plan the wedding, get the dresses, tuxes, pick bridesmaids, groomsmen, flowers, cards, a cake-"

Kendall kissed me again to shut me up. "We'll just take everything as it comes. And it really doesn't matter. Because I have you by my side." He covered us with the sheets and I snuggled into his side. "It's the two of us. Together forever, Mia. The soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt."

I laughed. "Isn't that your mom and dad?"

Kendall looked at me and shook his head. "I have no idea what to do with you anymore."

"Go back to being cute."

Kendall chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so happy to have you, Mia. I never want to lose you."

I kissed his shoulder. "It's just like you said, Kendall. It's the two of us against the world. And I'm always going to be right by your side."


End file.
